Unconditionally, The Sequel
by Lockmeupinyourarms
Summary: It's been FOUR years since we've last heard from the gang! A lot of things have changed and a lot of important and exciting, and maybe a few NOT exciting, things are happening! Everyone, including our beloved Lucas and Nathan, are all grown up and are going down different paths! They will all have to learn how to count on one another to get through the craziness of their lives!


So, surprise! I'm backkkkk! AND I have the sequel to Unconditionally, if you all are interested! Now, I'm in the middle of a very important semester and I'm working on the outline for the story but I figured I'd stop by and give you guys some back details? Maybe some character developments?

* * *

><p>First off, it's been FOUR years since we've last heard from everyone! A lot of things have changed and a lot of important and exciting, and maybe a few NOT exciting, things are happening! Everyone, including our beloved Lucas and Nathan, have grown up! See where they are now:<p>

* * *

><p>Maia and David have been happily married for going on four years now! They have a busy life with three children, running a house hold and two successful businesses. Exactly seven months after they were married, they welcomed a baby girl, Mariah. Maia went into business with Cierra, and they now own a very successful interior design business. David went into business with Jake as well, both are very well known and respected carpenters and they own their own construction business. But despite the craziness of their lives, David feels as if something is missing, and Maia isn't on the same page as he is.<p>

* * *

><p>Cierra has moved on with her life. She's still the same, crazy, whacky younger sister and supportive best friend god mother but she is now in love. When we last saw her, she had just started dating Julian and was afraid to bring him around her brothers, but now, four years later, they have just recently gotten married. Aside from her busy work schedule, and Julian's as well - he's the head chef of a very busy, very fancy downtown restaurant - the couple are trying to get pregnant, cause there is nothing more in life that Cierra wants, than her own child. She can't wait to have the same bond with her own child, as she does with her niece and nephews.

* * *

><p>Jake hasn't changed much over the last four years. He is still very much the same womanizer he was in high school, as a matter of fact, he's only gotten worse. He works all day at his and David's business, and then parties all night. He brings home a different woman each night, sleeps with her and sends her well along her way as soon as the son comes up. He's not into the whole "family" thing, and he doesn't plan on setting down anytime soon. But what happens when a certain someone, has their eye on him?<p>

* * *

><p>When we last heard from James, his life was a bit chaotic. He was trying to adjust to life as a dad, to twins at that, and trying to deal with the fact that he not only hurt his brother, but took away the love of his life. He's probably done the most growing up over the last four years. He had started bringing Joy around when the boys were around a year old, and now, they are married. In fact, they just had a daughter, named Kenley. The two live a very quiet life, with the help and determination of Joy, James went back to school to finish his degree and now works as a Sports Therapist, while Joy is a math teacher at the local middle school. They live to take care of all three of the children, Nathan, Lucas, and Kenley.<p>

* * *

><p>And how could we forget about Maia's sisters? We couldn't!<p>

Lucy, a RN, met her fiance while working at the hospital. She and Ian, a doctor, have been engaged for a little over a year now and they're both happier than ever! Lucy is in the middle of planning her dream wedding, and she's quite the bridezilla. She's driving her sisters crazy, but this is her day, and nobody, is going to ruin it.

* * *

><p>And then there's Selena, poor, poor Selena. All these years later, she still suffers from middle child syndrome. Her life is very chaotic, so it only makes sense that she took over as the Drama director at the high school, after her, Maia, and Lucy's mother passed suddenly. She's been with the same guy since high school, and that's been a rocky road. H She loves Dylan with all her heart, but they can never agree on anything. They're up and down, on and off, and nobody can keep up with them. She wants nothing more than to have a normal, stable relationship and wishes so bad she can find a guy much like the ones her sisters have found. But is that guy around the corner? Here's hoping.<p>

* * *

><p>And most importantly, there's Maia and David's precious kiddos! Nathan is tall, has dark hair and resembles his father, but that's where the comparison stops. He's a total bookworm, and genius! He deffentley inherited his brains from his mother and unclestep-dad (yep,it's still an awkward thing) David. Lucas, has light brown hair and is his mother's twin! He's the sporty one of the two and basketball is his favorite thing on this earth. His goal, even at six years old, is to go to college to play basketball just like his father, but unlike James, he plans to play in the NBA.

* * *

><p>And then there is Mariah, the precious three year old daughter of Maia and David, who's exsistance we found out about at Mavid's wedding! She is a total replica of her father with his brown curly hair, and gorgeous eyes. She's got her momma's outlook on life, and her aunt Cierra's divaness. She keeps the family on their toes, for sure!<p>

* * *

><p>This story is going to be crazy. There is truck load or two of wackiness, love, babies, and maybe even a unexpected divorce... You just have to read to find out what all is going on! (;<p>

**Unconditionally, the sequel**. (Title subject to change.)

_Coming soon!_


End file.
